


You're the only one I'd do this parenting thing with

by twdsnsd18



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, There’s a baby, Wenrene are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Momma Seungwan changes a poop diaper but things take for a funny but wet situation.





	You're the only one I'd do this parenting thing with

“Is it my turn yet?” Seulgi whined for the seventh time. She’d been whining for the past ten minutes, following whoever the baby had been passed onto next, anxiously bouncing.

And finally, “Yes, it’s your turn now so stop with the puppy dog eyes.”

Seungwan watched Sooyoung carefully place the little bundle into Seulgi’s waiting arms, grinning at how Seulgi squealed when the baby yawned. It was a warming sight because to her it looked like a much bigger baby holding a newborn baby.

Arms slipped past her own and wound themselves around her waist. Joohyun laid a quick peck on her cheek before nestling against her shoulder. “We gotta keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t steal our son.”

“Let her. She’ll bring him right back when he poops.”

Imagining the battle of a panicky Seulgi and a poop diaper brought much joy to her.

Joohyun hummed in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. Speaking of poop diapers,” the fond expression Seulgi had is replaced with a grimace as she sniffs a few times. She whips her head towards them, eyes full of pleading. “I changed it last time.”

“What--Seriously?!”

“Hey, you were the one who suggested taking turns.”

Seungwan groaned, wishing she wasn’t so fair and caring. “Fine.”

Looking like a savior sent from above, Seulgi praised her. “You’re a godsend for doing such labor.”

“Seulgi, she’s only changing a diaper,” said Sooyoung.

“But a _poop_ diaper!” Yeri threw in from the sidelines.

“It’s not even that bad.” Seungwan contained her wincing from the smell of poop when she opens the diaper. “Smells just like roses. Plus, it’s the least I can do when Joohyun practically did all the work.”

From the sofa, Joohyun nods appreciatively. “You’re damn right.”

All was going well in the midst of wiping. Sooyoung and Seulgi tried making the baby laugh despite him only being a few weeks old. Yeri was avidly taking pictures of him, declaring she was going to start an IG page for him. And Joohyun was, well, relaxing on the sofa as she soaks in the luxury of not changing the diaper.

But, when Seungwan reached for the clean diaper and prepared to put it on her sweet munchkin, a water show began. Without warning, she’s sprayed at and all four women panic and suddenly don’t know how to act civil. 

(Exception being Joohyun because she never panics.)

Seulgi runs to the bathroom screaming about grabbing towels. Far, far in the corner of the living room, Yeri laughs crazily behind her phone, recording everything as she yells that this would be going on Twitter. Sooyoung takes cover behind the sofa, using a throw pillow to shield herself. Seungwan is frozen on the spot, defeated at being drenched. And as the most stable, Joohyun chuckles at the entire situation, cooing at her baby as she successfully changes him.

“I’ve got five towels! Is that enough?!” panted Seulgi, actually holding five entire towels.

“He’s a baby! Not the Hulk!”

“I only wanted to be safe!”

Sooyoung snorted, planting herself on the sofa after deeming the area safe. “Too late for safe anyways. Seungwan is soaked from baby pee.”

“And I caught it all on camera.”

“You better not post it,” warned Seungwan.

“Too late.” Yeri cackled as she tapped away on her phone. “Don’t worry though, you’ll be Twitter famous.”

“Babe, you should probably change.” as ever the comforting soul she is, Joohyun rubs her shoulder gently. She took her by the wrist and lead them towards their bedroom. “We’ll be back, don’t cause trouble.”

All three of them simultaneously respond with, “We won’t!”

When the door shut behind them, Joohyun laid their bundle of joy in his crib then proceeded to find a nice, comfy shirt for Seungwan to change into. Seungwan sighed tiredly once making contact with her bed after getting out of her pee splattered shirt.

“Did you want to shower or just change?” called out Joohyun from the closet.

“Just change, I’ll shower before bed.”

“This okay?”

Seungwan opened her eyes and set them upon Joohyun holding out her old college shirt. How many warm memories it brought to the front of her mind; Seungwan first buying it in freshman year, Joohyun looking gorgeous in it when they spent their nights together, Seungwan wearing it during the first ultrasound, Joohyun smacking her with it when going through one of her pregnancy rages.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

Joohyun does the honors of putting it on her. “Is there anything you want to talk about before we go back out there?”

“No, not really.”

“So there is something.”

“There is but it’s not an important something.” Seungwan fell back against the bed, allowing her muscles to relax and enjoy the comfort of the soft blanket.

“Your somethings are always important, especially when they make you this gloomy.”

“Bah.”

“Don’t bah me. Now, out with it.”

Fingers combed through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. “It’s nothing, really. You know me, always thinking too much into things for no reason.”

“Does it have to do with the little munchkin in the crib?”

It still amazed her to this day how Joohyun was able to determine what it was that bothered her without her even uttering a single clue. “...maybe?”

“I’m all ears.”

“It’s just...I’m scared.”

“Honey, so am I. A lot.”

Seungwan peered up into Joohyun’s eyes. “Really?”

“Of course! We are raising a baby! A complex being that nobody will ever understand.”

“But you’re _you_. You never get scared. As for me, I'm a nervous wreck about everything. Like, I worry if I’m going to be a good mom.”

“You are. I mean, it’s gonna be hard because if it were easy then everybody would be popping out kids. Parenting isn’t meant to be easy. It’s rough, stressful, makes you wanna cry all the time,” Joohyun paused when she noticed Seungwan’s eyes turned wide in fear. “But, it’s worth it in the end when you see your child grow into this incredible person.”

She could envision it. Her eyes watered as if it were tomorrow that their little baby would be taking off onto a journey of his own. 

“I’m sad now. I don’t want him to grow up.”

Joohyun chuckled softly, pinching Seungwan’s cheek. “Well, he’s going to and we can’t stop it. All we can do is raise him the best we can.”

“You know, I think you’re gonna be an amazing mother.”

“We both are but only if we work together. I can’t do this without you, Seungwan.”

When the topic of kids first popped up into their conversations was when they traveled to Canada for Seungwan’s dad’s birthday. They’d gotten him a new fishing set but were shocked to the core when he had jokingly implied he was hoping for a grandkid. 

That was last year. They’d only been married for three.

To say the least, they laughed it off when really both were internally panicking.

They brought it up the same night as they laid in Seungwan’s old room. It was awkward and hesitant. Funny too because both had asked the infamous question of all marriages, ‘do you want kids?’ at the same time. They’d agreed it was too soon and slept. 

But it came back full circle when they started receiving invitations of children’s birthday parties and baby showers from their friends and co-workers. It was as if they were hexed to be surrounded by baby things.

So then they talked it out and came to an agreement that they were only getting older and forming a family didn’t sound so bad. They flipped a coin to decide who would be the carrier because they were too indecisive (thus Joohyun won as she always did), booked an appointment with the doctor, chose a decent sperm donor, went through all the steps of the process, waited for the results, and luckily it was a success. Joohyun was pregnant.

And nine months later here they were with the biggest joy in their life and a peed shirt that would trigger flashbacks for Seungwan and a humorous memory for the others.

Seungwan pushed herself up and placed her lips on Joohyun’s. It was a kiss of only a few seconds but it always felt like forever. “I’m glad my dad jokingly wished for a grandkid.”

“Me too, even if it almost gave us both heart attacks.”

“That’s parents for you.”

They laugh because one day they’d surely be the same.


End file.
